


My master

by bedrage



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Corruption, DARK ENCHANTRESS YOU ASS, Other, POV Alternating, also i love dark choco i swear, can i write? no i cant LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedrage/pseuds/bedrage
Summary: "Your time has come."My own take on Sovereign of Darkness' beginning.





	My master

"So weak. But you're almost there. Don't stop. Don't give in."

 

The castle gets closer and closer. Perhaps somebody could help. Do anything. End the suffering. The woods are dense, you can't see much in the dark.

 

Breathe in, breathe out. You're almost there. But you can't handle it.

 

Dark Choco looks at their wn hand. Red veins, everywhere. Each passing day, they grow and spread. The sword is too strong to handle. DO something, or it gets you once and for all. Vision blurry. Don't give in, you're almost there. You're almost there, I promise.

Then kneel to the ground, and give in. Dizzy, blurry vision, weak. Is this the end? It probably is, in the end. Who... what are these figures? A tall lady, a short lady. For some reason, they look familiar. Could they be your salvation? Try to get near, but your legs can't handle it.

The taller lady smiles. Is she saying something? Is she talking to you? You don't know, you can't hear anything. The short lady reveals herself as she walks towards you. Is she wearing a red kimono? It all seems too familiar.

She then pulls out a mirror from her kimono.

 

"Stare into the mirror." Lights out.

 

* * *

 

"Pomegranate?"

"Yes, master."

"Could you check on them for me?"

"Yes, master."

 

 

"They seem to be awake, my master."

"How _nice_."

The Enchantress takes out the sword. "What a work of art this has become," she comments. "I never thought it would go this far."

Pomegranate bows. "Are you sure this will work, my master?"

Enchantress stares back at her, fury in her eyes. She threatens Pomegranate with the sword, "When have I _ever_ failed?!", but it's clear she has no intentions on harming her servant.

 

The door slowly opens. A completly dark, empty room. The master and her servant looming. Pomegranate, mirror in hand.

 

**_THUMP!_ **

 

 

Dark Choco snaps awake. Shackled, bounded, inprisoned. All they can see are the two figures again. They attempt to say anything, but no words come out - only grunts and moans.

Enchantress gets closer. "I never noticed you were lacking an eye," she comments. "How terrible it must have been to lose it, hm~?"

"Y.. you... you d- you did this.. didn't... didn't you.. ?"

**_PFFT-AHAHAHAHAHAH!_ **

"No, you idiot, it was the boogeyman." Enchantress replies, annoyed. But that annoyance doesn't last long. "Though, I admit, it was the sword. I would've loved taking part of it directly but, I had better things to do."

Enchantress summons the sword. "Look at it. How pretty, huh? I remember when it was just a regular sword.. so heartless. But thanks to you, look what it has become!" She comes closer to Dark Choco. Whispering, " _How **horrifying** , huh?_" she taunts.

Dark Choco looks at Pomegranate. Emotionless, poker faced, deadly staring back at him. They try to call for help, but no words come out. No moves from Pomegranate's face. Her whole body, even.

 

But she is definetly hiding something.

 

Enchantress huffs, "Enough melo-drama." With no trouble at all, she picks the gem from the sword. Big, shining, a menacing tone of red.. "It really is perfect. I congratulate you on being such a good minion, even if you never agreed to do it. Haha!"

Dark Choco tries to break the shackles, but they can barely move. Enchantress grabs their neck, " **Stay. Still.** " and carefully guides the gem into their eye. "It'll make for a nice replacement for your missing eye.."

 

 

 

 

_**AAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAaAAAaaaAAaaaAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaa̜̮̭̣̟̽̉̉͗̓ȧ̧̠̫̼͖̍̔́̿Ą̝͉̜̣̎̍̅̾̕A̪̠̪͈̫͗̔̈́͝͝a̘̱̣̫̝͒̇̒̍Ȁ̧̧͚̭͖͛̅̐A̝͖͈͔͇͂́̈̉̈́Ą̙͈̪̹̓͐͒̒͝A̻̦͍̳̬̒̒̓̏͊A̯̣̼̤͐̏͌͘ͅA̧̗̪͈̒̋͆̎̂ͅÄ̧̱̗̳̝́̒̓̈́̕a̛͚̘̟̠̾͂̈̕ͅa͈̤̪̟͗̆̒̎͜͝â̧͓̮̥̜͛̂͐Ä̞̞̩̱̯́̀̔͝A͙͙͕̭̼̒̔̔͒̆A̩̺͇̞̝͌̑̃̚͝A͎̞̦̲͐̆̄̽̈́ͅa̛̖̜̼̝̬̽̃̚͠a͕̙͋̅̌̿̿͜͜ͅA̠̠͕͇̎̋̈́͑̕͜À̭̪̼̲̤̔̈̍͘Ǎ̧͖̞̺͖̎̎̕̚Â͚̼̭͇̿̌͊͜͝-** _

 

 

 

* * *

"...ake up, sleepyhead."

Look up. The lady again. But she's familiar. As if you've known her for years already. Look at your hands. The red veins are gone. You're.... feeling.. strange.

Pomegranate finally moves. A large object in her hands. Closer, and closer, and closer. She slowly puts the object in your head. Finally, she speaks.

 

"Sovereign of Darkness..."

A smile forms on her face.

"... **Your time has come**."

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I CANNOT WRITE LOL anyway  
> i may do an animatic of this if i get the chance (and time) because im definetly better an artist than a writer OOPSIE DOOPSIE


End file.
